Ask Gir
by J-547
Summary: You may ask Gir whatever questions you want. It is a Q&A for him after all.
1. Your free to give questions

"HIYAH!!!!"

"FEED ME QUESTIONS!!!!"

"Please..."

Go ahead and ask Gir some questions.

"YAY!!!!!"


	2. Episode 1

**Ask Gir #1**

**Okay Gir, how does your house get clean?**

Gir sees the house is a mess and then suddenly has his mouth like a vacuum, as he started to eat everything up.

He then burped loudly.

"ALL CLEAN!!!!" Gir screamed as he ran into the kitchen. "I LOVE MAKING WAFFLES!!!"

**What's living with Zim like?**

"HE'S LIKE A BIG BROTHER TO ME!!!!" Gir said.

"Do not. EVER. CALL ME YOUR SO CALLED BROTHER, ZIM HAS NO BOTHER, ZIM HAS NO OOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNEEEEEEE!!!!" Zim screamed.

Gir started to cry and completely go insane.

"ALRIGHT. ALRIGHT. YOUR MY BROTHER!!!" Zim said.

"YAAAAAAAAAAY! MY BROTHER FROM ANOTHER DOOM MOTHER!!!!" Gir cheers as Zim was dumbfounded.

"W-what kind of saying is that!? Stupid filthy humans!" Zim was disgusted.

**Hey Gir! Can I give you a hug?**"YES!!!" Gir hugs the viewer.

**Also, what have you and Zim been up to for the past thirteen years?****:)**

"Me and master were having a laughing contest!" Gir said.

_Flashback:_ _Zim was on the toilet laughing with Gir on the floor._

_HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA._

"It was fun!" Gir said.

**GIR, What's your biggest dream?**

"Piggies!!!" Gir said as he was holding 100 piggies.

* * *

That's all we have for now!

"GIR! Come down, we have business to attend to!" Zim called.

Girs eyes went red.

"Yes Sir!"

Girs eyes went blue.

"WEEEE!" Gir said as he went down the lift.


	3. Episode 2

**Ask Gir #2**

"HELLO!!!!" Gir screamed as he ran in circles.

* * *

**Don't you think if you were a little more obedient to Zim, you guys would have conquered the Earth now?**

"I. Don't. Know." Gir said as he Zim facepalmed.

"IMMA MAKE WAFLES!!!!" Gir screamed as he ran to the kitchen and made the waffles within 5 seconds.

"YAYY!!!!" Gir started to munch down o like a pig.

"DISGUSTING!!!!!" Zim shouted.

**Here's another question for GIR, if you could have one wish? What would it be?**

"RAINING TACOS!!!!" Gir said as he looks up to the stormy rain with a happy expression, opening his mouth wide and waiting for the tacos to come.

5 months later.

Gir was still there waiting.

* * *

And that's all the questions answered.

"Is he still outside!?" Zim questioned in disbelief.

He looked outside and was in shock and anger.

"THAT'S IT!!! GIR, GET IN HERE!!!!"

"BUT THE TACOS!!!!"

"THE SO CALLED WIHSES ARE JUST MYTHS!!! THEY LIE!!!!! LIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!!!!"

"NO... NO...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Gir screams.

"MY EARS!!!!!" Zim said in pain.


	4. Episode 3

**Ask Gir #3**

"I MADE SOME WAFFLES FOR THE OCCASION!!!" Gir said happily while eating.

* * *

**This is a great story! Gir answering questions is genius!**

"I CAME UP WITH IT MYSELF!!!!" Gir stated.

"Surprisingly he did..." Zim said still a bit surprised.

**How much does Gir REALLY love Zim?**

"I REALLY REALOY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY..."

5 hours later.

"REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY..."

2 days later.

"REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY..."

3 weeks later.

"REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY..."

It was so much later, that narrator has stopped working on narrating and the author had to hire a new one. (Yet its him writing this.)

"REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY LOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVEEEEE MAAAAAASSSSSTTTTTTEEEEERRR!!!!!!!" Gir said, hugging Zim as his eye twitched.

"Sweet. Mother. Of. Irken. Please. Help. Me." Zim said.

**GIR, you have to choose one. Piggies, or tacos?**

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh. I CAN'T CHOOSE!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Gir screams in horror as he was going bonkers.

"Ugh. By the tallest this can't get any worse." Zim said frustrated.

**Here's another question, if u could only eat one food for the rest of your life, which would it be, Waffles or Tacos?**

"WAFFLES!? TACOS!? NO PIGGIES!?!?!? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Gir kept screaming and goes twice as nuts, destroying everything as the house was on fire.

Zim screamed in horror and in irritation.

"CURSE YOU VIEWER'S!!!!! CURSE YOU, YOU FILTHY, DISGUSTING-"

**Gir is so crazy and I love it!**

Gir stopped.

"Thank you so very very very much!!!"

"Eh!?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Gir went back to screaming.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Zim shouted in defeat.

* * *

And that's how we end this episode.

See you in the next one.

Gir waves. "BYE!!!!!"


	5. Episode 4

**Ask Gir #4**

* * *

And we return to Gir answering questions.

**Do I have permission to hug Zim?**

"Yeeeee!!!" Gir squeals as he grabs Zim and points at the viewers.

"What are you doing! NO WHAT ARE YOU- NO GET YOUR FITHLY STINK OFF ME!!!!" Zim cried out.

**To Gir: what is Zim's favorite way to eat waffles? Chocolate chips? Extra syrup? A bit of soap? XD**

"Hmm, he enjoys waffles." Gir said as they didn't know that Zim was hogging the waffles.

"Master what are you-" "Shhh! Computer!" Zim said quietly and speds off.

**Mwahahahaha:Hey Gir I've heard a rumor that Dib has a gigantic crush on Zim. What are your thoughts on that? Oh and Zim if you need proof of my findings check out this manga Dib made about yours and his life.**

"HUH!?!?" Gir said shocked as Zim had his jaw dropped. "That's disgusting." Zim checks the Manga and then vomited. "Eh! Irk! Sweet Irk!!! This is horrible." Zim said.

Gir nodded and was shaking his head. "I would have been better off with Dib-sister." Zim muttered.

**Hey Gir, if you could be anything besides a robot, what would it be?**

"Piggy!!!" Gir imagines being in a room with a young girl and being a pig friend becide her and another pig friend.

"Aw, it be cool!" Gir said.

**InvaderZim Rocks:Do you actually want to talk over the Earth?**

"Ye!" Gir said happily. "Then I can have all the piggies, tacos and waffles I want!" He laughs as he dreamt again.

**Who is your favorite, Zim or MiniMooose?**

"Both!" Gir said as he does a group hug. "Squeak!" "Gir, your crushing me!" Zim and Minomoose said as they were getting crushed.

* * *

Thats it. Also Gir you have 2 characters joining you.

The door was knocking as Gir opened it and saw Robotboy and Jenny Wakeman.

"OOOH! YOUR FINALLY HERE!" Gir said as he and Robotboy fist bump. "Robotboy, happy to see Gir."

Jenny gives Gir a hug. "I miss you as well little guy." She kisses his cheek as Gir blushes madly. Zim was dumbfounded as he fainted. In a bush nearby, you could see Mimi getting jealous in an instant and fumes.

Well hope you enjoyed the return. Catcha later.


	6. Episode 5

Okay you know the drill.

**Here's a question for GIR, What would you do with the moon?**

"EAT IT! I LOVE CHEESE!" Gir squeals and bites the Moon as half of it breaks off and sets course for earth.

**2 questions**

**1\. do you think you could help Zim get together with Gaz?**

Gir went ahead and made a love letter and put it in the envelope on top of a pizza. He then made a dangerous device from Dibs quarters and wrapped it up for Zim. He then sent the gifts round and soon enough ends the job by watching TV.

He then looks at the camera. "Yes."

**2\. what are your thoughts on both Mimi and Jenny, any feelings towards any of them?**

"Oooh..." Gir rubbed his arm shyly. "It's tough. Jenny is so hot! But Mimi is so cute. I CAN'T DECIDE!!!!" Gir then freaks out.

**Hey Gir, have you ever thought of throwing a party when Zim isn't home? If so, who would you invite?**

Gir then heard the door bell as he then starts the party. He opens the door. "Hello Mimi, Hello Minimoose, Hello Jenny, Hello, Robotboy, Hello Autobots, Hello Decepticons, Hello Anomatronics, Hello Cluster Prime Bots, Hello Badnicks, Hello Metal Sonic, Hello Clank, Hello Androids, Hello Connor, Hello Cyborg, and Hello Glados! PARTY TIME!!!"

Soon everyone danced until Zim went to the kitchen and saw the whole party going down. He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Meanwhile at Dib's house.

"Where's my invention!?!?" Dib said in shock.

Gaz read the letter and saw her pizza and it had her toppings. "Is this, what I feel when I have a heart?" She was then blushing a bit but shaking and slapping herself into reality.

* * *

**Nice job on this one. Let's see what happens next.**


End file.
